


Detectives

by LRRH



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Great Mouse Detective, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>x-over: Elementary + Great Mouse Detective: Joan Watson & Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detectives

preview:

 

***

 

http://fav.me/d6s14qp

Джоан Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс (сериал "Элементарно")

в стиле диснеевского мультфильма "Великий Мышиный Детектив".


End file.
